Girls
by Flowerstar
Summary: Peach, Daisy & Rosalina were on their bikes racing through Mario Circuit heading towards the trophy ceremony. On the way, they sing a song & once they got there, the other female racers dance around the princesses & sing along with them, celebrating.


_Mario Kart Wii_, Mario Circuit, Toad Town, Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina, Princess Daisy, Luma, Twinkle Star, Mach Bike, Hammer Bros., Shy Guys, Sledge Bros., Goombas, Chain Chomp, Princess Peach's Castle, Figure 8 Circuit, biker outfits and anything that were in the songfic belongs to Nintendo. The song title, "_Girls_", lyrics and music are by **Sugababes**.

I know this game is 1 year ago but I wanted to do a songfic for _Mario Kart Wii_, I remembered buying this on Friday 11th April 2008, the day it came out straight after Japan which is really rare for British gamers like me to get a game earlier before other countries. This takes place in the Mario Circuit, starring the princesses. The reason why I chosen "_Girls_" as the song of the song fanfiction is 'cause this is pretty much the official anthem for females and I imagined Peach, Rosalina and Daisy singing this whilst racing on their bikes around the track. _Mario Kart Wii _is one of my Wii favourite games so that's why I wanted to do something like this. I'd never expected Rosalina and one of her Lumas to return until I found this out on the Super Mario Wiki website.

This is based on the cut scene that shows the three characters that were in 1st, 2nd and 3rd racing in their vehicles at Mario Circuit to the ceremony where the other racers were celebrating. This was used to be based on that but it's now a typical race to the finish line without any Item Boxes lying on the track. If you noticed in the lyric, "_Mario's got nothin' on me_", in the real song lyrics it's "_Monroe's got nothin' on me_" but I changed the name to 'Mario' 'cause there isn't a person called Monroe in this game.

To help me with this, I studied the pages of the instruction booklet, read through a lot of articles about _Mario Kart Wii_ (such as the characters, bikes, the course etc) and played the game.

Before I forget, here's the summary below.

Summary: Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were on their bikes racing through Mario Circuit heading towards the trophy ceremony. On the way, they sing a song and once they got there, the other female racers dance around the princesses and sing along with them, celebrating and applauding their victory.

**_SPOILERS ALERT! Unless you hate spoilers, don't read this songfic. There are loads of them so beware! Read this at your own risk if you haven't played Mario Kart Wii._**

* * *

Girls

It's the perfect time for the racing season and all four tracks from the Flower Cup have finished. Numerous supporting characters such as Hammer Bros., Shy Guys and Sledge Bros. were watching the competition in session at Toad Town, crowding near the road. Princess Peach's Castle can be easily seen somewhere within the course and the landscape is truly serene. A lot of cheering and noises filled the air, making the atmosphere fantastic for the racers. The circuit has two main bends and two straight stretches, its overview are kind of similar to Figure 8 Circuit.

An arch-shaped colourful rainbow brightened the blue, cloudless sky that is over many houses, grass and trees. The homes come in a variety of different sizes and have the same structures, most or all of them have chimneys on the top of the red roofs. A rainbow-coloured hot air balloon is hovering above the tall, yellow hills surrounding the castle. His name was in white block capitals and a red outline is around the letters were on the balloon that shows it belongs to Mario and a brown basket is attached by wires, dangling at the bottom. Sunflowers, bushes and trees were scattered across the grass behind the short, white fences. Some of the grey lampposts have retro Mario signs attached to them and also have his name on them in capital letters.

In a few moments, music starts to play as three familiar ladies zoomed through the road riding on their vehicles, passing the town. They dashed in formation: Peach on her Mach Bike in the middle, Daisy travelling on another one and newcomer Rosalina cruising on her Twinkle Star bike. They came across the open zone of lush greenery and a menacing Chain Chomp awaits them, attempting to ram into the course to harm its victims. It hangs around at a small section of rough terrain. Behind the Chomp, there is a shortcut that allows drivers to run over the dust and use the ramp to perform a trick, gaining an extra speed boost.

Princess Peach wears a white suit with pink vertical lines that goes down her arms and legs. Around her neck is a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle is tied round her waist, fashionable pink boots that she wore on her feet and matching gloves that covers her feminine hands. On her ears were her traditional blue, spherical earrings and at the back of the biker suit is a heart-shaped pattern. Her Mach Bike has her own emblem on the side of the bike and the front of the vehicle, along with a racing streak. On the surfaces were pink on the upper-half, hot pink on the lower half along with a windshield.

Princess Daisy wears a biker outfit that has a white and yellow palette. She wore a refined version of her floral gloves, yellow biker boots and around her neck is a yellow scarf wrapped above her floral collar. At the back of her outfit, a yellow heart with an orange outline is shown. She also has her usual flower earrings dangling from her ears. The customary flower that can be spotted on her crown is also on the front of her suit and a belt is fastened round her waist. Her Mach Bike is almost identical to Peach's but it has a mixture of surfaces that were yellow on the upper-half, orange on the lower half with a windshield.

Princess Rosalina's outfit has a combination of white and teal. She wore pairs of biker boots and gloves, a teal scarf that rests to the side of her chest and wrapped round her neck. A white heart with a teal outline is behind her suit. A yellow star was on the front of her suit, a belt is fastened round her waist and star earrings were on her ears. Her chosen vehicle has a yellow star on the front and a comet trail on its sides. Exhaust pipes were at the back of the bike. The body is in a turquoise colour, it has stripes and a seat for her to sit on. However, the star on the side of it is larger and doesn't have a footrest. It has a grey wing on the handlebars too. A yellow Luma is orbiting around its mother and act as her racing partner.

One by one, the princesses dodged the Chain Chomp once it tries to shove onto the street. Peach was at the front of her friends, Daisy was following behind and Rosalina was at the rear as they zipped in a straight line. They head through the tunnel underneath the bustling town.

**Rosalina:**

_Here come the girls…_

_Mmmmm oh yeah…_

_(Whoa, water, I don't need no lemonade)_

Whilst "_Whoa, water, I don't need no lemonade_" was sung, they performed wheelies while taking a turn that takes them back to Toad Town to cross the starting and goal line. They stopped doing wheelies after a small number of seconds as the pink princess whizzed past the race fans and began drifting with ease. The floral tomboy sped next, starting to drift around and finally the galactic princess raced in the same direction of her rivals, doing the similar thing.

**Peach, Daisy and Rosalina:**

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

They sung the chorus together just as they waved with their right hand and the other on one of the bike handles, singing at the top of their lungs. They were in their regular formation from before. The blonde monarch went straight into the lead, singing her first part of the song as she held onto the handles and did a wheelie. She drove with the front wheel raised in the air and traveled faster than the other girls. Her wheelie stopped momentarily, her tyre lowered down and her acceleration returned to normality.

**Peach:**

_Slippin' on my little black dress _

_5 inches I'm bound to impress _

_Turn it up, I'm a little temptress _

_Mario's got nothin' on me _

_Read my curves like poetry _

_Tonight we rule the world, beware cos here come the girls _

_Tonight we rule the world, beware cos here come the girls_

All of a sudden, Daisy and Rosalina catches up to the blue-eyed woman and rides beside her. The shorthaired brunette was on Peach's left side and the cosmic protector was on the right.

**Peach, Daisy and Rosalina:**

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

This time, they punch their clenched fists upwards with their left hand along to the rhythm of the music at the same time as they sung the chorus. Their second hand was on one of the handlebars, controlling their bikes and making sure they don't fall off them. The cosmic chick used her opportunity to get into first place and drifted at top speed. Her Luma continued to travel round her, bouncing above the ground while floating.

**Rosalina:**

_Here the whistle as I walk by _

_Shine like a crystal all through the night _

_One look will make a grown man cry _

_Step aside I got a starring role _

_Camera, Action, Here we go _

_Tonight we rule the world, beware cos here come the girls_

As her voice filled the air, her partner squealed in a high-pitch sound constantly with happiness. Engine noises were coming from the exhaust pipes and fumes were emitted from them. The other two ladies abruptly cruised on by and they were near the celestial princess and her child. They were at the same pace, still sliding in the direction they're turning.

**Peach, Daisy and Rosalina:**

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

Rosalina got off her seat, stood on her bike and waved both hands aloft while her Luma simply squealed rhythmically, Daisy just moved her right hand in a swaying motion and Peach basically kept on blowing kisses as if she's winning a race. They simultaneously drift for a certain amount of time causing the tyres of their bikes to start burning. Light blue flames were releasing from the wheels and executed a Mini-Turbo that gave them a short boost in speed. After a brief while, Rosalina sat down and resumed her racing and the other two females decided to concentrate on the road.

They are close to the finish line where a trophy ceremony lies ahead. At last, Daisy overtook her fellow adversaries making them shocked and left them coughing up her dust. She briefly looked back, smirking at them and blew a raspberry. She turned around and focused.

**Daisy:**

_I'm filled with sexuality _

_With or without a man I feel complete _

_Stop speculating, I'm a regular girl _

_All independent women know _

_We got the guts to run the show _

_Don't let no boy tell you nothing_

She playfully pushed a red Shy Guy using her left hand when she sung, "_Don't let no boy tell you nothing_". The gentle shove made the Shy Guy swinging back and forth, a little bit. After messing about with the local spectators, she returned to her steering and had her eyes on the prize that lies ahead.

_You're in control_

Surprisingly, Peach stormed into first position who passed her foe on the way followed by Rosalina and her yellow Luma in second place, leaving poor Daisy in the rear. The squeaky sound coming from the star-like creature echoed in the atmosphere.

Peach gazed back and winked jokingly at Daisy who was in the horizon, "See you at the finish line!"

Rosalina placed a gloved hand to her lips and lightly laughed in her monotone voice, "Farewell, don't worry we'll save you some wine!"

They both spun their heads, facing the roadway. Gritting her teeth and being annoyed, the auburn haired princess used her opportunity to do yet another wheelie. Her front tyre is lifted up whilst driving on her bike, gaining a little bit of speed for a moment as she travelled quicker than regular. In a small number of seconds, the wheelie ended and her speed went back to normal. She steered the best she can to catch up with her enemies but frowned as soon as she saw the pink ruler zoomed into poll position and the watcher of the stars in second, trailing behind whilst they cross the finish line.

_I guess I'll have to settle for third place, it's better than getting this than being in lower ranks. _She thought to herself with a disappointed face. _I shouldn't get sidetracked; the girls are waiting for me at the pedestal._

She lastly crossed over the line in defeat. Soon, the sky were lit up with multicoloured fireworks, streamers or ribbons flying left and right repetitively and cheers, claps and a massive ovation filled the air. Vibrant, tiny confetti were raining down endlessly on the characters. The race referee, Lakitu, waved and he vanished in a trail of miniature stardust. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Bowser and Donkey Kong who were in poor standings were applauding the trio. The royals were standing on a pedestal that was in three different heights. Princess Peach was standing on the 1st place platform that is the highest, Princess Rosalina was on the 2nd place dais that is kind of high and Princess Daisy was on the 3rd place platform that was the lowest.

**Peach, Daisy and Rosalina:**

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls)_

The Mushroom Kingdom sovereign held a green bottle of champagne with a cork on top. A shiny, silver label that was broad was wrapped up around the container. She popped open the cork and sparkling wine spewed out everywhere as well as countless, bright stars in various sizes and colours.

Rosalina stretched her arm round Peach and hugged her. She clutched a bouquet of garden-fresh, red roses in her left hand that were in beautiful, golden gift-wrap. Gold, Silver and Bronze trophies were positioned on the ground, in front of the platform.

Daisy crossed her arms and eyed unhappily at the cheery chicks, in disappointment. She barely even stared down at her cup and her mates noticed her with an emotionless expression.

"Cheer up, Daisy. There's always a next time." Peach smiled.

"Yes, I'm certain you'll succeed in the next competition. It's better to have an award than no award at all." Rosalina agreed with a calm smile.

"Yeah, I guess you girls were right. There's no point in moping about the loss." The Sarasaland princess replied, a grin spreading across her face.

Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toadette and Birdo were dancing in their own dancing routines for joy, despite the fact they were in poorer ranks and celebrating their victory. The dark pink dinosaur tooted her large mouth to the beat of the music whilst the other females were singing with the pretty princesses. They were bobbing melodiously to the up-beat music with the rest of the female competitors.

**Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy and Toadette:**

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

_Here come the girls! (Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls) _

"_(Girls, Girls, Girls)_" was sung by the other females as the music fades away and finishes. The yellow Luma busily floated about in the blue, sunlit sky as it let out loads of high-pitched squeals frequently. Vivid, medium-sized balloons in an assortment of colours ascended to the sun-drenched, clear skies, nobody knows for sure who released them in the first place. Although, the sun is shining through the white, fluffy clouds dotted all over the sky, this makes the ceremony one of the most excellent ones in their lives. With luck, determination and rock-steady steering, maybe Daisy will get a shot of winning the next one. But who knows? Perhaps the tables will turn around in her favour. However, she'll confront challenges in more races to come and they'll get really difficult than before! She'll just have to wait and see but the Mushroom Kingdom finest contestants will be looking forward to other races coming their way.

* * *

If you love the ladies and _Mario Kart Wii_, surely you'll enjoy reading this fic! This is my first time doing a fanfiction that takes place in a racing game and I tried my best making this as exciting as possible. I'm sorry if the characters don't talk much but at least everything else makes up for it. I've watched the music video on TV and listened to another new song called "_Work_" by **The Saturdays **and it's a sensational song so far, I just hope it will do much better in the charts than **Girls Aloud**'s "_Untouchable_". Despite the immense amount of darkness in the video, "_Work_" may make it in the charts and it's suitable for my tastes.

I also heard of **Cascada**'s latest single, "_Evacuate The __Dancefloor_", and seen the music video. I was so surprised to see Natalie's return 'cause I haven't seen or heard anything new from her. But what's even more astonishing is the song itself has been taken to a whole new level, the main singer has teamed up with a rapper that I don't know of and the footage has been filmed in a different location! I'm excited to purchase the album when it comes out and if I have enough money. Hopefully, I'm planning to use this song in another song fanfic and I'm looking forward to work on it. You do realize that I'm been doing a series of song fanfictions lately, do you? Don't worry I'll get back to the stories and poems soon when I get the chance during the summer holidays, if I'm not going on holiday. By the by, if you want to request a songfic, oneshot or poem just ask me and I'll work on them in the holidays.


End file.
